


Relax! It's just a little seaweed.

by BunnyJess



Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [4]
Category: DCU, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Dad Jason Todd, Jason has new family, M/M, Mermaids, Protective Roy Harper, Surprise Birthday Party, baby grant, fluffy fluff, good dad Slade wilson, grant wilson dresses like a princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Day two of Sladin week – (after) the bad guys win, sex worker au, Merfolk.With everything Slade’s partner had given him it only made sense to him that the man’s thirtieth birthday should be special. Finding things he could do or use from 1989 proved to be trouble…until their son Grant watched a film one afternoon. The theme staring him in the face in vivid technicolour. It was perfect, a theme so brilliant Jason would never guess it, not in a million years.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985017
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2020





	Relax! It's just a little seaweed.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dnky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnky/gifts).



> This is a separate follow-up to another fic yet to be posted for the amazing DNKY. Rough background: Jason watches a two-year-old Grant lose his family to a brutal act of injustice at the hands of a Superman intent on controlling all crime (Injustice verse) while on a mission with the Outlaws at the request of Kyle. With no more family on that Earth, Jason scoops the little boy up and brings him into their home, their family, and their hearts. Oliver adopted Jason at some point prior to all this after reconnecting with Roy and discovering how horrible the Bats were to the man who’d saved his son. It’s set about two years after Grant joins them.

Trying to keep his partner’s thirtieth birthday party a surprise from him had been a nightmare. Slade had faced many a cunning target in his time. He’d fought the Justice League and managed to escape capture. Hell, he’d regularly gone toe to toe with Batman to come out mostly unscathed and still free. Yet, keeping a party a surprise from Jason felt like the biggest mission of his life. 

His partner was too damned sneaky. Too fucking clever and a world-class detective, even if his former-family constantly tried to belittle his intelligence and fighting prowess. He was one of the most skilled people Slade knew. A brilliant aspect to Jason that allowed him to keep up with Slade, except when he wanted to keep a bloody party a secret. 

Luckily all he had to do was get Jason into the restaurant and all would be fine. 

The older man took Jason’s hand and led him into the blacked out restaurant. A fancy diner they often frequented with their son, Grant, and known to have a menu full of Jason’s comfort foods with an atmosphere that didn’t make him uncomfortable. Holding the door open and watching that ass in tight straight-leg black jeans pass him by. 

“SURPRISE!” The crowd called out. Slade’s presence at his side the only reason Jason didn’t immediately launch an attack or pull his gun. 

“Fuck!” He shouted as he jumped backwards into Slade. His partner smiling down at him. “You did all this for me?” The birthday boy asked, a shy little embarrassed blush dusting his cheeks. Made all the brighter since Jason had let his naturally dark red hair grow out.  
  
“Of course. It’s your thirtieth, I’m a bastard, not heartless.” Slade said. Chuckling as Grant ran over and launched himself at his parents. Their little boy had spent the day with his siblings and would be spending the night with Rose and Hosun. Giving Slade plenty of time to spoil his other half. 

“Happy birthday Daddy. I kept it a secret like Pops told me to.” He grinned up at Jason. Smile light and carefree in a way this world’s Grant’s had never been when around Slade. 

Jason scooped his son up and walked further into the party. Quickly realising why Slade had insisted he wear a shirt with Ariel on it as he looked at the decorations. It wasn’t to make Grant happy, like he’d claimed. It was because the whole place was decorated like Ariel’s Grotto of gadgets, gizmos, whosits, whatsits, and thingamabobs. Some sat on the huge table running the length of the restaurant while others hung from the ceiling. Streamers and drapes adding an underwater feel to the whole thing. 

Turning to smack his partner in his chest Jason noticed the top Slade had hidden under a sweatshirt before he’d gotten a look at it. Prince Eric’s face staring back at him. His face fell into a perfectly bland expression. 

“Really, you think you’re my Prince Eric?” He asked, deadpanned and trying to hold back a small smile. 

“You know it. Besides, what else was I supposed to theme a party for my red-headed partner born in ’89? I know you wouldn’t have wanted a true neon 80’s party.” Slade watched Jason shudder at the thought, holding their son closer. 

As his hand brushed down Grant’s back he noticed the weird feeling fabrics his son was wearing. Leaning back Jason shot a grin at Slade. The bastard could be weirdly old-fashioned about some things so seeing his son dressed up as Ariel nearly made him cry. His son allowed to express himself however he wanted. 

“Did you pick your outfit Sputnik?” He asked the boy who was too excited to keep still. Tail fin flapping around as he wiggled.  
  
Grant nodded vigorously. “Pops told me the, the,” 

“Theme?”

“Yeah, and I wanted to be the princess as its sparkly.” His sweet voice, missed consonants and all, just made both men fall even deep for their son. Slade forever thankful Jason he saved him from that fucked up alternate world where he was an orphan thanks to Superman. 

They made it over to the crowd of people. Outlaws and Wilson family members all crowded together with a few of the parents Jason had made friends with thanks to Grant going to pre-school dispersed amongst them. Their kids playing in a small shipwreck style playhouse Slade had commissioned for the party. 

Hugs, kisses, and general affection was shared with the birthday boy. Their son wiggling his way free to go play with his friends while the adults chatted. Eventually sitting around the table with Jason in the middle along one of the longer edges. Face still lightly pink due to the level of affection he’d received. 

The kids joining them soon enough. Grant, just as his best friend Lucy did, climbed into Jason’s lap instead of sitting in his chair. The man not moving him as he was too busy enjoying the cuddle he’d snagged as soon as his son was settled. Food coming out not long after. All Jason’s favourite being set down in long rows down the table. A proper family-style sit down party perfect for Jason. 

Roy was sat beside Slade with Kori beside him. The alien woman leaning around Roy as they both looked at Slade. “You did good with all this. I know if he’d still been talking to the Bats Dick would have thrown a full party and ignored Jason’s preference for a quiet do.” Sincerity coloured his tone. Soft smile emphasising his freckles and showing Slade just how loved his partner was. That protective glint in green eyes one he’d always wish to be on the receiving end of if it meant his Jason’s happiness. 

“After finding us Grant, what else could I do?” Slade wrapped an arm around Jason, not pulling him close just offering support with its familiar weight. He’d take wearing a prince shirt every day or dressing up as Ariel himself if it could even begin to pay back everything Jason had done for him in terms of saving Grant and bringing him home. That one act the biggest of many that proved to Slade he had found the right person to spend his life with. 


End file.
